User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Undying Flame Avant
Summary Papa Avant is back in the house, killing it in Frontier Hunter and Frontier Gate. He’s back with the highest consistent damage utility Leader Skill in the game, just like how he earned the title as a 7* unit. In Omni form and in the current day metagame, Avant still has the most powerful and consistent Leader Skill in damage utility in the entire game. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Avant currently has the highest and most consistent damage utility on Leader Skill. There’s a handful of units I would like to compare the damage to. Let’s take a look. Avant’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Zero’s LS *Atk boost: 50% Atk from LS / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +8.3333% damage *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Total damage utility: 1.083333 x 1.8 = 1.9499994x Zero’s LS (after 15 Sparks) *Atk boost: 50% Atk from LS / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +8.3333% damage *Spark boost: (120% from LS + 120% from bonus) / 150% base = +160% damage *Total damage utility: 1.083333 x 2.6 = 2.8166658x Azurai’s LS *Atk boost: (200% BB Atk boost from LS + 40% Atk from LS) / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +40% damage *Critical boost: 175% boost from LS / 150% base = +116.67% damage *Total damage utility: 3.03338x Ensa-Taya’s LS (with SP enhancement) *Atk boost: (200% BB Atk boost from LS + 160% from Atk boost at max HP) / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +60% damage *Spark boost: (100% Spark boost from LS + 20% from SP option) / 150% base = +80% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6 x 1.8 = 2.88x Nyami’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 80% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +13.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.1333 = 3.7774222x Eze’s LS (not counting Thunder boost) *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Atk boost: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: x2.1 Indeed. This list includes units that have consistent damage output while not including factors such as elemental weakness damage. Avant beats them all. This is more the reason why Avant leads are absolute meta in Frontier Hunter. His damage output is what nets high scores in any difficulty in FH, especially in FH Middle. Avant also provides a 50% HP boost, which helps with the HP to Atk conversion buff immensely. Taking the appropriate SP option will bring that boost up from 50% to 60%. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Avant's BB utilizes a 360% damage modifier, higher than the average 300% seen on most Omni units. This BB will deal very high damage thanks to Avant’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Avant provides some sweet damage utility with just his BB. This includes Spark vulnerability, which makes sparks deal 25% more damage. Avant also provides a 160% Atk buff, which fantastic, but not as efficient as tri-buffers which buff Atk, Def, and Rec at the same time. Lastly, Avant provides a 60% crit rate to make his Leader Skill a lot more effective. Though, there are better options to take, such as Azurai, who provides a crit damage and crit rate buff on his SBB. Sadly, there’s quite a bit of juggling to do since Avant’s BB is his only reliable way of providing the crit rate buff, which is the most crucial buff to make Avant’s Leader Skill effective. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Avant's SBB utilizes a damage modifier of 560%, which is lower than the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will deal very high damage thanks to Avant’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. There’s quite a number of differences between this SBB and the BB. The number is quite enough to say that there’s quite a lot of juggling going on. Because of this, squads containing Avant would have to cover the crit rate buff using another unit, such as Azurai. Though, it’s quite nice to see an improvement in the Spark vulnerability debuff, even if it means little. Considering its multiplicative bonus, a 5% boost can mean a lot when coupled with high damage utility buffs. Avant provides an HP to Atk conversion buff, which is quite a big conversion if you combine two Avant leads together, totaling up to a maximum of a 120% HP boost. This is a huge parameter boost to HP, allowing a good portion of the parameter to become converted to Atk. Avant also provides a 300% BB Atk buff, which can be further enhanced to a 400% BB Atk buff. This isn’t the highest in the game since it’s outclassed by the 450% SP-enhanced BB Atk buff handled by units like Kalon. It’s still a very good buff to utilize, especially since higher parameter buff differences mean very little nowadays. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Avant's UBB utilizes a base 1500% damage modifier, which is the average seen on most Omni units. This SBB will deal enormous damage thanks to Avant’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. This damage modifier gets stronger with more HP remaining at a maximum of 2500% at max HP. Avant’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total non-crit damage utility: 2.22221111x *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Avant currently provides the highest consistent damage utility in the game on UBB. However, it isn’t ideal to use in hard content considering there are quite a number of resistances to this UBB, such as Spark and crit resistance and this UBB is purely for damage. However, in places where nuking is necessary, such as Frontier Hunter, Avant’s UBB is really where it performs best. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Avant receives a nice 30% all stats boost when equipped with the Dandemagus, which is nice for hard content and survivability. Avant also receives a 100% boost, provided that both his HP and BB gauge are full. Now, in terms of damage, equipping the Dandemagus doesn’t help at all. The damage utility is nowhere close to Blighted Seal, Amenonuhoko, etc. That said, DO NOT USE DANDEMAGUS. You are not going to be using Avant in hard content. He’s there for nuking content. He’s not your survival go-to guy. Arena Score: 8/10 Avant has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 2 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Avant doesn’t do much in the Arena metagame other than provide pure damage utility. He doesn’t have any synergy means of providing any BB utility to make him any more effective. True, Avant could equip himself with a bunch of BB utility spheres, but those become a lot more effective on units that have their own BB utility buffs. Stats Score: 10/10 Avant carries high HP and Atk stats, while maintaining relatively average Def and Rec. In terms of typing, my type preference for Avant is… Breaker > Anima > Guardian > Oracle > Lord Usefulness Score: 9/10. Avant becomes a massive powerhouse when dealing with nukable content. The current FH meta involves using double Avant leads to maximize the damage output against all enemies, which is essential to earning the most amount of points possible. Avant is also has the highest damaging UBB in the game in non-resisted content, making him an absolute monster in overkilling enemies whenever necessary. In hard content, Avant struggles with that the only use he has in the squad is the 300/400% BB Atk buff, which is already covered by multiple units, such as Sirius and Azurai while Kalon provides a 350/450% BB Atk buff. Additionally, the units mentioned carry utility in addition to the BB Atk buffs they provide. Avant’s crit rate buff on his BB gets nullified due to resistances and is very inefficient to use with the massive juggling that has to be done in order fully utilize him. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Undying Flame Avant Avant’s SP enhancement options are relatively straightforward. There’s really only one viable option that everyone uses on Avant. Because Avant’s use is so limited, it isn’t all too necessary to make a lot of different options. Nonetheless, Avant gets some sweet, extra utility, such as the 50% Atk boost, the Leader Skill parameter enhancements, and the BB Atk enhancements, all of which are necessary to make Avant an effective nuke lead. Sphere Recommendations Note: I am HIGHLY against using Dandemagus on Avant leads, so do not use them! Check the Extra Skill section for an explanation on why. *Amenonuhoko & Medblare *Amenonuhoko & Magical Device *Amenonuhoko & Delusion Device *Amenonuhoko & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Medblare *Blighted Seal & Magical Device *Blighted Seal & Delusion Device *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade *Blight's Scourge & Medblare *Blight's Scourge & Magical Device *Blight's Scourge & Delusion Device *Blight's Scourge & War Demon's Blade *Meirith Pearl & Medblare *Meirith Pearl & Magical Device *Meirith Pearl & Delusion Device *Meirith Pearl & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 8.7/10 How’s that FH coming along? Do you have the Sacred Longbow? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Avant! Do you enjoy his GGC? How’s papa treating you in FH? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ignis Halcyon Vargas *Shadow Cat Nyami *Fulgur Halcyon Eze *Doombringer Azurai Category:Blog posts